


Perfect Spring Day

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cussing, Gen, Pre-Series, Schmoop, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It`s a beautiful day and Sam wants Dean to get UP!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Spring Day

**Author's Note:**

> Young Sam & Dean fic, started as a prompt at thenewpub and morphed quite nicely into my sisilverbullets fill for the prompts bunkbeds and The sun shines hot for the first time in months.

“Dean! Get up! Get up!” Dean can hear his brother, but tries to deny it. Sammy is excited not scared so there is reason to move. Dean needs more sleep, he never gets enough. He burrows under the covers and tries to pretend he didn't hear.

Except he can never fool Sam the little parasite always knows when he's awake. Dean can feel Sam pushing on the bottom of the bunk with his feet, not hard, just enough to be annoying and impossible to ignore. Sasmmy knows if he keeps it up he'll get a reaction of some kind.

“Dean! Get up!” Sam kicks this time and the top bunk bounces.

Dean sticks his head under a pillow. He doesn't have to respond if he can't hear.

He can feel Sam pushing on the bottom of the bunk with his feet. He knows if he keeps it up he'll get a reaction of some kind.

“Cooome oooon. Deeean.”

Oh god not the whine, anything but the whine. 'I can hardly wait until his voice changes and that stops working' Dean thinks as he pulls the pillow off his face.

“Jesus Sammy I'm trying to fucking sleep here.. WHAT?”

Sammy says accusingly “You swore!”

“And you are being annoying. I”M TRYING TO SLEEP you little ass-pimple!”

It gets suspiciously quiet, and Dean can only take that for so long. He has to lean over the edge of the bunk and see why it's so quiet.

Sammy looks up at him, eyes get suspiciously wet.

Oh God, not the eyes!

“But the sun is shining. … and I wanted to go outside. And dad said I can't go alone.”

Sam looks so hurt, and disappointed Dean kind of wants to punch himself in the face for being a dick.

Another thing he hates about this stupid cabin, to go with the leaky windows and the bunk beds and the shitty weather keeping them inside for days at a time. The trees that surround it and the fact that Dad says 'Never let Sammy go out alone. Never let him out of your sight.' Dean learned that one the hard way and the lesson still burns like a coal in his gut every time he thinks about Fort Douglas, Wisconsin.

Everywhere Sammy goes Dean has to go to and right now Sam wants to go outside so bad he can barely contain it.

“Please?” Sam says quietly, hesitantly as if he is sure Dean will say no now.

“FINE!” Dean snaps and sits up. He forgets the ceiling is low and smacks his head.

“Shit!”

He pushes himself off the top bunk and misjudges where the floor is, hitting his heels hard enough to hurt.

He trips overs a pile of boots, probably his own, on the way to the can.

There is no hot water, of course, and his fingers are freezing by the time he is done pissing and washing up.

But.

Sam is waiting for him with a cup of coffee.

His comfy runners are still undone so he can just slip them on.

There is a spot on the porch with a great chair that the sun hits just right.

Deans sits in the first patch of sun they've seen in what feels like months and watches his brother tear around the clearing like a wild animal let loose from it's cage.

It actually feels amazing sitting there in the sun and being warm again, listening to Sammy's happy chatter. Dean can almost forgive his brother for wrecking his sleep.

Sammy is still getting the top bunk tonight.


End file.
